Christmas Eve at the Estate
by ScarletCourt
Summary: Kenna and Bash celebrate Christmas Eve with their family at their future estate. One-shot. Christmas Present for my fellow Kennash shippers! Merry Christmas!


**A/N:** Merry Christmas to all my fellow Kennash shippers. I've been working on this one shot for the last month as a present for all of you. I meant to post it earlier today, but I had too many commitments and too little time. It's a future spec one-shot. I hope you like it.

Unbeta'd. Mistakes are all mine.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. All Reign characters belong to Laurie McCarthy and Stephanie Sengupta and The CW. I'm just playing with them.

**Christmas Eve at the Estate**

"Mama," asked Adela in a lisp from a missing front tooth. "Are we leaving treats for Father Christmas and Mistletoe tonight?" She looked at her mother while she jumped up and down as an excited six-year-old could be at Christmas.

"Only if you've been a good girl," said Kenna, nursing her baby son. "There's no point if you've not been good."

"I've been good," said the girl nodding vigorously while continuing to jump. "I've been very good."

"Well, good little girls don't jump while they speak," said her mother, who checked on her babe.

The jumping suddenly stopped. "Yes, Mama." Adela implored her mother with her eyes. The same eyes her father possessed.

Kenna was about to reply when the nursery maid entered the room with two younger children. "The winds came up and it became too cold for Frank and Moira to keep watching the Master cut down a tree, my lady."

"Of course, Blanche," said the children's mother. "Come here my darlings." Kenna held her free arm out for the younger ones.

"Mama!" Both children shouted and ran to her.

"My goodness, you're both cold!" She smiled at her children. "Go sit by the fire with Suzanne." Moira toddled over to the kitchen maid.

"Papa was cutting a big tree," said Frank, using his arms to demonstrate how big it was. "It's as big as the house."

"I'm sure your Papa chose a tree that will fit," said Kenna, tousling Frank's hair. "Now go sit by the fire to warm up!"

"Come, Master Frank," said Suzanne beckoning the young boy. "You can help me with the dough in the kitchen once you're warm."

Frank went happily to the kitchen maid who was tending the fire.

"Mama," said Adela, who had been patiently waiting for her mother to be free. "May I go watch Papa cut down the tree? I'll dress warmly. I promise."

Kenna looked up at the nursery maid. "Blanche, is the master almost done?"

"He was halfway when we left, my lady," said the nursery maid from where she was undressing Moira.

Turning to Adela, her mother said, "Go get your outdoor things and have Blanche check on you before you leave the house."

The little girl ran out of the room before her mother was finished.

"Blanche, when you're done with Moira, can you check that Adela dressed warmly enough and can you make certain that she closes the door properly behind her?" asked Kenna, readjusting her clothing under the covering blanket now that the baby was done and asleep.

"Yes, my lady."

* * *

"Papa! Papa!" Adela yelled when she saw her father tying up the felled tree.

Bash looked up to find his eldest running toward him. "Adela!" He held his arms out to receive her.

She ran full speed into a hug. "Are you almost done?"

"Nearly," said her father, who couldn't get enough of little girl hugs.

"Can I help you carry it home?" she asked when she pulled out of the hug to look at him. "Pretty please?"

He smiled at the girl who looked more like her mother every day. "Why don't you help me tie it up first?"

Adela grinned. "Of course, Papa!"

"I need to tie it twice more and then we can carry it home together," said Bash. "So take this twine." He handed it to her. "And wrap it around the tree while I hold the branches close to the trunk."

While her father held the branches, Adela tied the twine to hold them in place. "Like this, Papa?"

"Exactly like that," said Bash, smiling at his girl. "Pull it tight and now tie it into a bow." He held the first tie in place while his daughter made rabbit ears and carefully made a bow. "Excellent! Now take the next twine from my pocket and repeat what you just did."

"All right, Papa," said Adela, smiling. She loved helping her papa.

When they were done tying the tree together, Bash carried it in such a way that Adela could hold on to the tip and help.

* * *

"Mama!" said Adela, when she found her mother in the nursery. "Papa and I brought the tree inside."

"Shh!" whispered her mother, while she caressed the baby in the cradle to soothe him back to sleep. "I just put the baby down for his nap."

"I'm sorry, Mama," said the girl in her best stage whisper. "Papa is putting the tree up in the library."

"Let your father know that I will be down when I know your brother is sleeping soundly," said Kenna in a low voice.

Adela nodded before running off.

* * *

Kenna entered the library with Moira on her hip.

"Tree, Mama," said Moira, pointing to the Christmas tree that Bash was unwrapping with Adela's help.

"Yes, it is, my darling," said Kenna, running her fingers through the toddler's unruly light hair. Of all their children, Moira's hair was the lightest in colour. It made her the odd child out in a family of brunettes. Bash used to tease that she must be Cousin John's child. However, Kenna's mother had a similar hair colour when she was younger that darkened over time. Turning to her husband, she added, "I've asked Elise and Annette to bring the ornaments and candle holders from the attic."

"Excellent," said her husband, adjusting the tree on the stand so that it stood up straight. "We'll have the tree trimmed in no time."

"Did you bring any spare branch trimmings for decorating around the house?" asked Kenna. "I want the whole house to smell of pine before your mother arrives for dinner."

"I left them in the front hall with Elise," said Bash, smiling at his wife. "I'm certain that she and Annette will put them up once she's brought the items from the attic."

"Thank you," said Kenna, leaning over to give her husband a kiss. Moira squirmed to get down when she saw Frank playing with his toys in one corner. "You want down?" Her mother asked.

Moira nodded vigorously. "Down, Mama." She idolized Frank and followed him nearly everywhere.

When Kenna placed the toddler on the floor, Elise entered with a box from the attic. "I'll take that from you, Elise. Please decorate the house with the branch trimmings."

"Oh course, my lady," said Elise. "I'll bring a box of candles for the tree first."

"Yes, of course," said Kenna, smiling.

The maid then left to retrieve the candles. Elise had come with them from the castle and doubled as her lady's maid. Kenna could not do without her.

"I hope that you gave her a good Christmas bonus," said Bash with a grin from where he was unfurling the top branches of the tree.

"Have I ever skimped on Christmas bonuses for the servants?" asked Kenna, raising an eyebrow.

"No, but I think Elise could do with something extra this year," said Bash. "She ran the house for you while you were in confinement."

"I did take that into consideration," said Kenna, opening the box from the attic. Suddenly, she had three small children hovering over it.

"No touching, Moira," said Adela. "Not for little hands, right, Mama?" She looked up at her mother.

"That's right, not for little hands," said Kenna. Looking at all three children, their mother continued, "If you cannot keep your hands to yourself, then Blanche will have to come and take you away to the nursery."

Adela stood quietly with her hands behind her back.

"No touch, Mama," said Frank, looking at his mother.

Moira lifted her hands up in the air. "No touch!"

"Very good," said Kenna. She then opened one of the boxes and all three children stood slack jawed at the beautiful ornaments. "Bash, you can take this box and hang these up. Scatter them about the tree."

"Yes, my lady." He imitated the servants when he took the box causing Adela to giggle.

Kenna gave her husband a look. "Adela, please help your father find places for the ornaments."

"Yes, Mama," said Adela still giggling behind her hand. She then walked over to her father and shared a secret smile.

Elise then arrived with the box of candles which she handed to Kenna and then left to work on the boughs. The family worked together to trim the tree before lunch time. Before long, Frank was bored of just watching his family trim the tree and walked over to play with his toys. Moira went to join him when her mother reminded her not to touch for the twelfth time.

After about an hour, the tree was decorated and nothing was broken.

"When do we light the candles?" asked Adela.

Bash smile at his eldest. "Not until it's dark. Probably after Nan arrives."

"But I'll be in bed then," wailed the girl.

Bash looked at his wife who was putting the empty boxes into the larger one. "Would it be alright if Adela were to stay up to see the tree lit? She's six now."

Kenna looked between father and daughter both giving her their best pouty faces. After a little bit, she couldn't help but smile and acquiesce. "Just this once because it's Christmas Eve."

"Thank you, Mama," said the girl, who then went to hug her mother.

Blanche then appeared. "It's lunch time, children. Please come with me to the kitchen."

Frank dropped his toy and ran to the nursery maid. Seeing that Frank ran, Moira toddled after. Adela looked at her father hoping that she would be spared having lunch with the babies.

Bash looked at his eldest. "Go on, Adela. Remember it's Christmas Eve and Father Christmas is watching."

Adela looked at her father and then her mother, who only raised her eyebrows. The girl then pursed her lips and reluctantly walked over to the servant and followed her out of the room.

Bash sat down beside his wife on the sofa, while she finished packing up the box to go back up to the attic now that the tree was decorated. "When did we get a houseful of children?"

Kenna glanced at her husband when she replied, "If I'm not mistaken, it started with a kiss about seven years ago." She closed the larger box now that all the smaller empty boxes were back in and sat comfortably on the sofa.

Bash gave her a look. "I know how it started." He moved his arm about her shoulder and pulled her closer.

"Well, I seem to recall going on holiday without Adela when she was about one that nine months later resulted in Frank," said Kenna, matter of factly. "Then the trip to Scotland when Frank was one and a half … and then—"

Bash leaned in to kiss her into silence.

When they pulled apart, Kenna looked into his eyes. "You know that the baby turned six weeks today." She ran her finger sensually down his stubbled cheek.

When what that meant dawned on Bash's face, he grinned, "Well, Happy Christmas to me!"

His wife grinned, too. "We'll have to wait until your mother is settled and in bed, but I thought you'd like that present!"

"My mother won't be here for a few hours yet," said Bash, smirking. "What do you say, if we were to sneak away now and let me open my Christmas present early. All that tree chopping invigorated me. Lunch can wait."

"The baby should be waking shortly for his next meal," said Kenna, holding Bash at bay. "But there's no reason we couldn't sneak away to our chambers after lunch. Frank and Moira will be napping. I'll ask that Suzanne occupy Adela in the kitchens."

"It's been eight long weeks," said Bash on the verge of whining. He looked into her eyes. "I want my wife."

"And you'll get her, if you're patient," said Kenna, teasing.

Bash leaned in to kiss her again and this kiss deepened quickly, now that he knew it could go somewhere later. His hands wandered down her back and he happily squeezed her behind. He had desperately missed that aspect of the marriage.

Kenna missed it, too, but the midwife had been insistent after what happened when they resumed relations too soon the previous time. She wanted him so much, she ached. What finally stopped her was the sounds of the baby crying. "Sometimes you're as bad as the children in wanting your Christmas present."

"What's so wrong with loving your wife?" asked Bash, still in a daze after that kiss.

"Nothing," said Kenna, buttoning her dress. "Why don't you go and have lunch? I'll join you once the baby is done."

"Why don't I bring lunch to our chambers?" Bash countered. "I'll speak to Josette about having Suzanne occupy Adela while I'm in the kitchen."

Loud persistent wails can be heard in the background. "I best go, your son is bellowing" said Kenna, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I don't recall creating that child alone!" He called out, while she walked out of the room, and then she was gone.

Pulling a book from the shelf nearby, he quickly returned to the sofa. "I'll just sit here for a moment and enjoy the book before I head to the kitchens."

* * *

When Bash finally arrived with a tray of lunch for them, Kenna had just finished feeding the baby and was about to move his sleeping form to the nursery a few doors down. "What took you so long?"

He blushed. "After that kiss, it took much longer than I expected to be able to walk comfortably." Seeing Kenna bundling their baby son again, he asked, "He's sleeping again already?"

"He's having a growth spurt." She finished swaddling the baby on their bed and walked toward the door with his sleeping form. "He'll probably be awake this evening, so your mother will be able see him."

"She'll be happy." Bash started to unpack the lunch on the small table by the window.

When she returned, Kenna locked the door behind her. "Blanche will be up shortly with Frank and Moira. She can watch the baby, while you open your present." Looking at the lovely table setting, she smiled. She had expected a picnic, but instead Bash brought not only the food, but plates, bowls, napkins, a bottle of wine and a couple of goblets.

Bash pulled a chair out for her. "A seat for the lady."

"Why, thank you, my lord and husband!" She gave him a sultry glance before sitting down.

He trailed his fingers across her shoulder before he sat down.

"What did you bring us?" She looked at the feast before her. There was bread, butter, preserves, a crock of something, and some sort of dessert.

"That is mutton stew." Bash pointed at the crock. "Would you like some?"

"Yes, thank you." She handed him her bowl. "What dessert is that?"

"Josette sent a surprise after I asked her if Suzanne could keep Adela occupied this afternoon." He smiled at her while he filled her bowl.

"You told her what we will be doing after lunch?" Kenna raised an eyebrow at her husband, taking the bowl of stew from him.

"I just said that we needed a little time alone after lunch." He shrugged, filling his own bowl.

"And she sent this dessert?" She gave him a look and tore some bread.

"Yes," said Bash, after he swallowed his first bite. "What's wrong with that?"

"I didn't want it known by the entire staff that we're having sex after lunch." Kenna gesticulated with her hand.

"How would they know?" asked her husband, genuinely puzzled.

She sighed. He was obviously being more obtuse than usual, probably because an organ below the belt was doing the thinking right now. "Well, you brought lunch to our bedchamber. You requested time alone from the children on Christmas Eve. She sent a special dessert for us."

"I'm certain that they all know we have sex," he said defensively. "We do have four children under seven."

"Yes, but I'd prefer if they didn't know exactly when we do," said his annoyed wife.

They then dug in to eat the rest of their meal in silence, punctuated by Bash asking the occasional question that went unanswered.

When it was time to eat the dessert, Bash spoke up. "I'm sorry I accidentally tipped the staff off about our plans." He reached over to caress her hand.

Unable to remain upset at her husband after a sincere apology, she said, "I should have warned you about the perceptiveness of staff." Reaching to lace her hand through his, she asked, "Shall we kiss to seal the apology?"

"Are you certain?" asked her husband. "We may not end up eating dessert right away."

"I think perhaps a different type of dessert is on order." She glanced at him through her lashes before leaning over to kiss him.

One kiss followed another, soon they rose from their seats to be closer to one another. Each touch igniting a fire that could only be extinguish in one manner. A trail of clothes littered the floor between the table and the bed as each article of clothing was discarded as soon as it came off. Bash worshipped every inch of his wife's body save her breasts since they belonged to the baby until he was weaned. It had been a very long two months.

From past experience, Kenna knew that after such a long abstinence that it would be over quickly and though her husband took care of her needs beforehand, it wouldn't be quite the same until they re-established their routine. Nonetheless, she enjoyed all that he offered that afternoon.

Afterward, they both fell asleep and only awoke only from the sound of a crying baby and urgent knocking. Kenna quickly put on a robe and took her son from Blanche who apologized profusely for interrupting, but nothing she did could soothe him. The mother smiled at the nursery maid and told her there was no need for an apology. After relocking their door, Kenna put the babe to breast as soon as possible and he ate noisily, swallowing gulps of warm milk, desperate to satiate his hunger.

Just after the baby was moved to the second breast, Bash dressed and joined them on the sofa. "When he's done, I'll take him and burp him and you can rest before my mother arrives because I know you won't be able to rest much while she's here."

She took his hand in her free one and squeezed it. "Thank you." She then stifled a yawn.

"Should I feed you that special dessert Josette sent up?" He looked in awe at their son at his mother's breast.

"I had forgotten all about it." She checked to ensure her son that was feeding well. "Why not?"

* * *

After the baby was fed and burped, Bash took him down to the library and showed him the tree. Before long, they were joined by Adela, who craved her father's attention and ran to the living room once she heard that he was in the library with the baby. When the younger children finished their naps, they, too, joined the gathering at the library. Before long, Adela was sitting on one side, Frank on the other and Moira climbing over Frank to get a better view of the baby. When he was forced married to Kenna almost nine years ago, this was not a scenario, he could have envisioned, but he couldn't be happier with what life had brought him.

When the sun set that evening, Blanche brought a snack for the master and gathered the children minus the baby for their dinner. Bash was playing with his littlest when Kenna came down. She listened just outside the library to her husband telling a tale of the older children this past summer involving a rabbit and a smile graced her face. She had always expected the father of her children to be hands off, but Bash took to entertaining the children from the day Adela was born.

"I see that you and your son are enjoying one another's company." Kenna entered the library and sat by her husband.

"That we are." He looked at his wife while he rocked the baby on his knees. Turning back to the wee one, he said, "Look who's joined us. Your beautiful mama." The baby continued to stare at him, fascinated by the sound of his voice.

"Hello, little one!" Kenna wiggled the baby's foot to get his attention. "Have you been good for your papa?"

"Yes, I have." Bash waved the baby's arms to emphasize the words. "I have been very good."

The baby moved his mouth to imitate what his parents were doing and they played like this for the next ten minutes before the baby started to wiggle as if he was uncomfortable.

"He probably needs a change." Kenna motioned to take the baby. "If the children come through before I return, keep them occupied by having them get treats for Father Christmas and place their shoes by the fireplace with other treats for Mistletoe, so that Blanche can have her dinner."

Bash nodded before pulling her in for a quick kiss. "I love you."

She smiled at him. "Sentimental fool!"

"Yes, but I'm your sentimental fool." He grinned at her.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way," she called out over her shoulder.

Before long, the children came through to the library with Blanche holding treats for Father Christmas and his donkey. "Thank you, Blanche," Bash said, taking the plate and bowl of treats from the nursery maid, who left to go eat her dinner. Looking at the children, he asked, "Is it that time already?"

A chorus of yeses could be heard outside from the eagerness of the children.

"I want to put Father Christmas's treats on the mantle," said Adela, taking charge.

"We should put it on the table, so he can see it," suggested Frank.

"Treats, Papa," said Moira, pointing at the plate.

"Why don't all of you take off your shoes so that we can fill them with treats for Mistletoe?" asked Bash, deflecting any possible arguments.

The older two started to take off their shoes, while Bash helped Moira with hers. Once all the shoes were lined up in front of the fireplace, he held the bowl of carrots out for the children to fill them. Just as they were done, Kenna returned with the baby.

"Time for bed, children," said their mother, handing the baby off to Bash.

"But I thought I could stay up to see the Christmas tree lit?" asked Adela.

Looking at her elder daughter, Kenna said, "Only if you've changed into your night clothes, brushed and braided your hair, and said your prayers."

Chastened by her mother, Adela mumbled, "Yes, Mama."

"The first one upstairs and changed will be choosing the story," said Kenna as incentive for her children.

Three pairs of little legs ran up the stairs all aiming to be first.

* * *

Kenna had just returned to the library with Adela, when there was a knock at the front door. She took the baby from Bash, who looked through the window behind him.

"Nan is here," said Bash, taking Adela's hand to the front hall, while Kenna kept the baby occupied.

"Nan! Nan! Nan!" said Adela excitedly.

When Bash opened the front door, Diane de Poitier could be seen alighting from the carriage in the cold, crisp air.

"Mother!" said Bash. "Welcome to our humble abode!"

"Nan!" said Adela, who thought her grandmother to be like a fairy godmother.

Once inside, Diane let Bash kiss her on the cheek before Elise took her outdoor things.

"How was the trip, Mother?" asked her son.

"As well as it may be for this time of year, Sebastian," said Diane, giving her son a once over. "Country roads in the winter have many hidden dangers. We nearly lost a wheel just before we came through the town."

"I'm sorry to hear," said Bash. "But you've arrived safely. Do come in to the library. Kenna is there with the baby."

She lightly caressed Adela's cheek. "Come, Adela. Show me your new little brother."

"Yes, Nan," said Adela, taking the older woman's hand.

When they entered the library, Kenna was showing the baby the Christmas tree. "Look, there's your Nan." She then walked toward where Diane was standing and kissed cheeks in greeting. "Would you like to hold your youngest grandson?"

"Yes, please," said Diane, holding out her hands to receive the baby.

"May I present David Dougall de Poitier." Kenna then passed the baby to her mother-in-law.

"David? I was expecting another Scottish name after Moira," said Diane.

Kenna smiled tightly. "Bash convinced me that it sounded better than Dougall David de Poitier."

Bash came around to put his arm about Kenna's shoulders and pull her closer to him. "David is a popular Scottish name as well." He kiss his wife on her head to show his support.

"Can we light the Christmas tree, Papa?" asked Adela, innocently defusing the situation.

"But of course," said Bash, looking at his mother. "Adela was allowed to stay up past her bedtime to see the lighting of the Christmas tree when you arrived."

"Then we shall, Adela," said Diane, smiling at her granddaughter.

The little girl started jumping up and down in excitement.

While Diane and Kenna spoke about the baby, Bash lit the candles on the Christmas tree while his daughter watched.

Soon after the candles were lit, David started to fuss from hunger. After Kenna took the baby away to nurse him, Diane turned to her granddaughter. "Would you like to join me and your papa for dinner?"

The girl looked between her father and the shoes filled with treats lined in front of the fireplace. "But I'm only in my nightclothes, Nan, and I have to be especially good tonight for Father Christmas."

"Maybe some other night then, Adela," said Diane, smiling. "If your parents would allow it."

"Goodnight, Nan," said the little girl, walking toward her grandmother to kiss her on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Adela. Sweet dreams." The older woman patted the little girl on the head.

The child then said goodnight to her father as well.

After the girl disappeared upstairs, Diane turned to her son. "You have a good girl there. Françoise and Louise were never that obedient at her age."

"I'm sure the threat of Father Christmas is working. She is being especially good tonight." Bash looked at his mother. "Speaking of, how are my half sisters?" His half sisters were older than he was by nearly twenty years and he rarely saw them even as a child since they both had married before he was born.

"Both grandmothers in their own right now," said Diane. "Françoise's daughter-in-law had her first baby in the summer, a boy, and Louise's daughter also had a boy about a month before David was born. How is my son?"

"Never better," grinned Bash. "The estate is prospering. The horse breeding was more profitable than we ever expected, and with Charles lending us several studs last year from the castle, we'll have a couple of thoroughbred yearlings in the spring. Adela rides now and Frank started late this summer when he turned four, so more horses will be good all around."

"You sound happy." Diane looked at her son. She had always feared that the forced marriage between her son and her rival would only bring him great misery.

He looked his mother in the eye. "I am, Mother. As I've said before, Kenna and I are very well-suited. I have a prospering estate. I have a growing family of which I'm very proud. I couldn't ask for anything more."

Before Diane could reply, Annette came in to the library to announce that dinner was ready. While Bash and his mother were walking to the dining room, Kenna joined them. Conversation at dinner was smoother than any of them anticipated. Perhaps, it was the spirit of the season, or perhaps it was the wine that flowed. Soon after dessert, Diane stifled a yawn and said her goodnight.

That left Kenna and Bash to their own devices, so Bash suggested that they share a dessert wine in the library until it was time to feed the baby once more before going to bed.

After he poured the wine into goblets and gave one to his wife, he sat down on the sofa beside her. Wordlessly, Kenna leaned into her husband and he put his arm about her shoulders. He kissed her head. "Who's Mistletoe this year?"

"I am," said Kenna into his shoulder. "So that makes you Father Christmas." The first year Adela was old enough to know about Father Christmas and his donkey, Mistletoe, she had insisted on being Father Christmas so she could eat Father Christmas's cookies and her husband only agreed if he could be Father Christmas the following year. Since then they have switched the duties every year, so that one would empty the shoes outside, so the other could fill the shoes with presents and eat the treats.

"Well, Father Christmas would happily share his treats, if Mistletoe were to give him a kiss." He grinned at her.

She leaned up to give him a quick kiss. "Father Christmas sells his treats rather cheaply." She placed her goblet down on a nearby table.

"Well, Father Christmas has too many treats going house to house." He smirked at her while she stood up and made her way to the shoes. "If he doesn't watch it, he might get fat. Meanwhile, kisses don't add to the waistline. So where did you hide the presents, Mistletoe?"

Gathering the shoes, she glanced at her husband. "They are in my sitting room, in the bottom desk drawer."

After the shoes were emptied and the presents placed inside the shoes, they sat together on the sofa again to survey the scene.

Bash looked at his wife. "I think we did well with the presents and all."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You mean I did well, since you did nothing more than take them out of my desk drawers and put them in their shoes."

"Alright, fine." He grinned. "You did very well considering you just gave birth six weeks ago. Come here, so I can give you another kiss as a reward."

Kenna leaned in for the kiss. It was so soft that it felt like she was melding her lips to his. She wanted it never to end. When they finally broke apart, she opened her eyes and saw the love in his.

"I love you," he said before he pulled her onto his lap for another kiss. "For everything that you are." He then kissed her again before saying, "And for all that you do. I'm so happy to be married to you that I don't want to be anywhere else with anyone else."

When she regained her voice, she asked, "I love you, too, but what brought this on suddenly?"

"My mother said I sounded happy tonight," he said entwining their fingers together. "And when I told her all the reasons why, I realized that it was all because of you and what we have built together."

Unable to use words to convey how she felt, Kenna leaned in and kissed him, pouring all her love into it. Bash then deepened the kiss, ghosted his hand over the side of her breast before running it down her side and then caressed her thigh through the cloth of her dress. She wanted nothing more than to take her husband right there in the library but the baby would be wanting to eat soon, so she indulged him a few more kisses and then pulled back. "We need to wait until after I feed the baby. I don't want us interrupted."

"I know," he said breathlessly. "I just want to kiss you right now. I love you so much." He then pulled her into another kiss.

They went on like this for quite a while until Kenna heard the wailings of her son. Not wanting to have the baby wake her mother-in-law, she quickly disentangled herself from her husband and told him to meet her upstairs shortly before running up the stairs.

Kenna quickly picked up the baby from Blanche in the nursery and settled herself in her bedchamber lit by a single candle. Unbuttoning the feed flap quickly, she positioned him at her breast and he latched on quickly, but it took a full minute before she finally felt herself let down. Once the baby tasted the milk, he stopped sucking as hard and calmed down.

She had just switch the baby to the other breast, when Bash came into their bedchamber with her wine and a large flagon of water. He then placed the water beside her.

"Thank you," said Kenna, gratefully. "I had completely forgotten the water and was worried about my supply." She then took a long drink.

"I thought you might have been too preoccupied to remember." He started to undress. "When you're done, I'll burp and swaddle him while you undress."

She nodded since the baby was starting to fall asleep. She stroked his cheek to wake him enough to started suckling again. "He's almost done." She did this several times to thoroughly drain the second breast.

"He's done now." Kenna sat up on the sofa before standing up. She then walked several paces to where Bash was folding the last of his clothes and handed him the sleeping baby.

Working in concert, the baby was burped, swaddled and put into the bassinet by Kenna's side of the bed and they were both under the covers in under two minutes.

Moving closer to Bash, Kenna looked up at him. "Now where were we?"

Turning to face her, he said, "I believe we left off right about here." He then pulled her into a kiss, which deepened quickly and now there was nothing impeding their progress to the ultimate satisfying conclusion.

While they laid in bed in the aftermath, Kenna turned to her husband. "Happy Christmas, my love."

Looking into her eyes, he replied, "Happy Christmas to you, too!"

After a quick goodnight kiss, they then curled their bodies together and fell asleep in one another's arms.

**A/N2:** Thanks for reading. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all of you!


End file.
